Forever and Always
by ladylovercsi08
Summary: just my take on Bell'as B day..although its probably nothing like in the book..WARNING: fluff alert :


**OKAY WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ******** AND THERE'S A PART WHERE ALICE PASSES OUT...AND I'M PRETTY SURE VAMPIRES CAN'T PASS OUT SO JUST ROLL WITH IT...OKAY, ENOUGH RAMBLING…ENJOY!! AND IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON…**

**JASPER POV:**

I walked in beside Alice and stiffened up as soon as smelt her. "Alice, I need to go. Please" I looked at her, begging with my eyes. I thought I had won when she simply smiled at me.

"Jasper, you're going to be fine. I promise." She tapped a finger to her head which made me laugh. "That's what I like to hear." She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss me in which she was still too short and I struggled not to laugh…again. "Jasper!"

"Okay, okay." I leaned down, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist to pick her up so she was eye level with me. "Is that better?" her only reply was a kiss, a very passionate kiss. I was about to suggest we go up to our room when I realized Bella was still in the room. Alice giggled as I put her down and walked over to Bella.

"So Bella, what would you like to-"Alice stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella's smile fell from her face and was replaced by a deep blush.

"Oh, uh. Well I just have never seen you and Jasper so…intimate" Alice laughed and came over to me to hold my hand.

"Oh Bella, you do know Jasper is my husband, right?" I hugged her body to mine and smirked when Bella's face became even redder. "It's alright bells, I'll save you the embarrassment and talk about something else." Before she could go on, Edward walked into the house with a smug smile on.

"Come on Bella, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and led her outside to the Volvo and then they were off. I looked over at Alice who wore a big grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked up at me, biting her lip, something I loved. She started walking backwards, towards the stairs.

"Well, we're home alone" she idly ran her fingers over the banister. "And it's been a while since we've had some…alone time." The way she said it had me wanting her even more. I decided to tease her a bit for a change.

"Oh, well there's this great show on TV. You're going to love it." I looked up at her and saw her mouth drop open, and then continue in a pout. "What's wrong, love?" She looked utterly cute when she was confused.

"I…I just thought we…" never in our life together had I seen Alice so speechless. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Jasper Whitlock! You are horrible." With a frustrated sound she dashed up to our room. I took my time in following her.

………………………………………………………….

**Alice POV:**

'Ugh! That man knows how to push my buttons' I hate it when he does that to me. I guess I'm not really mad at Jazz. I'm not used to being surprised so when he said that, I was quite shocked. I took a minute to calm down before I called Jasper. Who was now lingering outside my door. I guess he figured I was taking too long because I suddenly was hit with lust, and I let a moan.

"Can I come in yet Ali?" he said it so sweetly who was I to resist? I walked to the door and opened it.

"You should be down stairs; you don't want to miss your show do you?" I teased him lightly. He walked up to me, pushing me against the wall. "Jasper" His name came out in a whisper. I felt waves of lust pouring off of him. It took all of my will power to push him away. "Jasper, I need to go do something so why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed? I'll be right back." He hissed out of groan that made me laugh. Before disappearing into the bathroom, I put on my most seductive voice. "Be patient Jazzy." I grabbed the clothing off the hanger and quickly dressed and looked myself in the mirror. The pink camisole hugged my body in all the right places, essentially tight around my chest area, making my breasts perkier than they were. Under the camisole you could see my white lace bra. Hopefully Jasper appreciated the matching boy cut underwear.

"Alice. Whatever you're doing, stop worrying about it. Just-" he stopped talking when he saw me, and I suddenly started thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea. I crossed my arms over my body.

"Is it that bad Jasper?" I looked up and saw he was still lying on the bed, with his shirt off and mouth wide open. I was about to turn away when I felt his hands on me.

"You underestimate how incredibly sexy you are. I can't even think straight with you wearing that." He let a long sigh. "What's the occasion Ali?" He ran his hands along my sides then grabbed my hips lifting me up. My legs instinctively wrapped around his body.

"No occasion. I just…I just want you really bad. We haven't had any alone time in weeks." I brought his lips just centimeters away from mine, teasing him. When I licked my lips it became too much for him because he crashed his mouth to mine and we tumbled onto the bed within seconds.

"Don't ever doubt yourself with me, love." The way he looked into my eyes as he said this made me love him even more, if that was actually possible. He lifted me up a bit to remove my top and then his hands were everywhere on my body and I thought I would go crazy when his mouth came down on my breast.

"Oh Jazz." I couldn't think straight and before I knew it he was pulling down my underwear with his teeth. "Hey, that's not fair." He gave me a confused look and my hand made my way to his jeans, zipping them down and pulling them off. I could feel him through his boxers so I slipped my hand down his underwear, squeezing his already hard member. I giggled when I heard him moan. "I need you now Jazzy. Please" In one swift moment he was sliding in me.

"I love you so much Ali. Always and forever." He linked his hands with mine as we both came. Afterwards we lay there when I got a vision. "What is it?"

"Bella is going to walk in on us in about 2 seconds." True to my word Bella opened our door and was completely in shock at what she saw.

"Oh god, oh jeez. I'm sorry. I'll see you guys downstairs." Jasper and I erupted into fits of laughter and proceeded to get dressed.

……………………………………………………..

**JASPER POV**

Edward growled at us as we made our way downstairs. I shrugged apologetically while Alice just laughed.

"Sorry Bella. I guess that's not exactly the birthday surprise you were hoping for" Alice said and I just shook my head at her. By this time the rest of the family were waiting in the living room with us waiting for Bella to open her presents. Alice hands her present from both her and Edward over to Bella. "Here you go, I know you're going to love it."

"Thanks Alice, Edward, you guys really didn't- oh ouch" I didn't even need to look up to know what happened. I had smelt her blood and I don't think I've wanted anything more in my life. I could feel the venom pouring off of me. Next thing I knew I was on my feet making my way towards her when something stopped me. I went to push whoever aside and became even closer to what I wanted. "Her blood, I need her Blood!" I was restrained from going any further when Emmet and Carlisle held me back.

"Get her out of here Edward! Jasper please look at me." I recognized Alice's voice but I didn't care. I ripped out of their hold and the only one that was preventing me from going anywhere was her.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Alice." She put her hand on my chest pushing me slightly backwards. I was infuriated.

"No. Jasper stop this." I couldn't take it anymore and without thinking I grabbed Alice by the neck and flung her away from me against the wall across the room. I was in the process of getting back to my plan when I heard her cry of pain. I stopped dead in my tracks. What had I done? The next thing I knew my feet were running as far away from the house as I could get. I hurt Alice, my Alice.

………………………………………………

**ALICE POV**

I had to get him to stop somehow, but everything was happening so fast.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Alice." I put my hand on his chest pushing him slightly backwards. I could tell he was infuriated.

"No. Jasper, stop this." I never expected him to grab me, but before I could comprehend what he was doing his hand was around my neck. Within seconds I was thrown across the room and it hurt like hell. I tried to call out to him as he ran out of the house, but I felt myself slipping away. But before I went completely out, I told my family to bring him back.

…………………………………………………..

My eyes fluttered open and the first person I heard was Esme. "Oh thank god. Carlisle, she's awake!" I tried to get up but Carlisle pushed me back down.

"Carlisle let me up. I have to find Jasper. Please!" As much as I tried to get up, my family wouldn't let me.

"Alice, just listen to me. Jasper is upstairs but you need to stay still for a few minutes. Just let me check to see if you're all right, okay?" I nodded and I kept thinking about my Jasper as Carlisle looked me over. "How do you feel Alice?"

"I feel fine _Dad_." He smirked at that one. "Really, I'm fine but I need to talk to Jasper." He looked at Esme and Rosalie. "What?"

"Well, Jasper hasn't talked to anyone in two days-" My mouth opened in shock and it took me a minute to actually speak.

"I was out for two days?" To say I was surprised was an understatement. "Look, Jasper will talk to me; he's never shut me out.

"Do you think you should go up their alone?" Emmett asked me as he walked down the stairs. I couldn't believe him.

"Jasper would never hurt me on purpose!" I was so angry. How could they think he would do something. I began walking up the stairs when Emmett called to me again.

"You're my sister Alice, I don't want you hurt." I didn't even turn around to talk to him.

"Well Jasper is your brother, and if everyone thinks so low of him, then maybe we don't belong here after all."

Esme was the one to speak next. "Alice, you are my daughter and jasper is my son and no one is leaving this house." I didn't bother to reply but rather made my way closer to Jasper. When I got to the door I found it locked so I knocked and waited. No answer.

"Jasper, please open the door." I leaned my forehead against the door when I got the vision.

"_I'm sorry Alice, but I have to go."_

Then he was off, and I could no longer see him. I've never been more scared in my life, and he must have felt it because I felt waves of calmness surge through my body.

"No. Stop it Jasper, that's not fair! You open this door right now or I swear I'll bust it down." I was about to do just that when I heard the lock move out of place and the door open. Jasper was seated on the bed with his head on his hands. "Jazz-"

"Don't!" I jumped at his voice. "I know what I am! I know I'm nothing but a monster! You'd be far better off without me so I'm leaving."

"Listen to me Jasper Whitlock, this isn't just your choice to make anymore. I am your wife and if you think you're…" My voice broke. "If you think you…If you can leave me, you're wrong."

"Alice I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have." I stepped up between his legs, placing my hands on his shoulder and waited until he looked up at me. When I he didn't I placed my hand under his chin forcing his eyes to look at mine. "Please Ali, I have to go. Do you not understand that I almost killed Bella today?" I shook my head. "That I hurt you." He touched the bruises on my neck.

"You would never hurt me intentionally. Please jasper don't leave me. This is my entire fault. If I would have seen it I could have prevented this whole mess." Jasper brought his hands around my waist bringing me to his chest.

"Don't ever blame yourself for my mistake Alice, never." I turned to kiss his neck.

"Only if you stay with me forever." I felt his lips on mine and new the future had changed.

"Forever" he agreed.

**THE END. **

**PLEASE R/R ******


End file.
